plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Bomb
The Cherry Bomb is the first exploding plant that you will receive in the game. It is given for completing Adventure mode level 1-2. The Cherry Bomb reaches up to three lanes and two squares in each of the three lanes. It can kill zombies on a 3x3 square area through its explosion. The Cherry Bomb also destroy Balloon Zombies, Snorkel Zombies, and Digger Zombies. Even though it is a plant that does massive damage, it can only do 90 damage (60%) to the Gargantuar and 30% damage to the Giga-Gargantuar. Gargantuars will not die with a single Cherry Bomb, but will give the zombie a bandage. It is shaped like actual cherries that grow on the same stem, Prunus avium, and named after the kind of spherically-shaped firework. Usage The Cherry Bomb explodes almost instantly after being planted. It has a very short fuse of about 1.2 seconds, and zombies will attempt to eat it, but it will always explode before they get the chance to eat it. It is a one-time use plant, but can be planted as often as required. On detonation, it destroys zombies within one square from its location (diagonally as well as horizontally and vertically). It can also remove ladders placed by Ladder Zombies. Like other Instant0kills and Explosives, it can destroy any zombie except for the Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Giga Football Zombie and Dr. Zomboss, (probably because there are no Cherry Bombs in that level) in one shot. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Cherry Bomb ' Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "'I wanna explode' says Cherry #1. 'No, let's detonate instead!' says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate." Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Strategy The Cherry Bomb is typically used either in one of two situations: as a last-ditch defensive effort when a zombie (or group of zombies) is going to eat a plant you want to keep, or when you need to dispatch a large zombie cluster instantly. It can also be used at the end of a level you want to end quickly. It is not usually necessary during Adventure Mode, as a reliable Instant Kill only becomes necessary during the boss waves when there are a large number of zombies headed toward your defenses. However, using one on a Conveyor-Belt Level can be convenient, and allow space for additional plants. Achievements If you blow up 10 zombies with one Cherry Bomb, you will earn the achievement Explodonator/Demolitioneer. Note that this only applies to normal-sized zombies; smaller zombies from the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie don't count toward this achievement on the iOS versions due to their small size. Trivia *The Cherry Bomb is the first explosive plant that the player will receive. *If used on a Pole Vaulting Zombie while it is in the air, the Zombie will disappear without an animation, unlike other zombies on the ground. This also happens when other explosives are used such as Jalapenos. *Normally, cherries do not have leaves on their stems. *When the Cherry Bomb explodes, the word "POWIE!!" will appear along with orange smoke. Once the smoke is gone all zombies (but Gargantuar, if their health is not below half) within range will be turned into black ashes. *It is similar to the Explode-o-nut . *Cherry Bomb #1 and #2 are "siamese twins", joined at the stem apex. *The achievement "Explodonator" might come from its Suburban Almanac entry of an argument about the Cherry Bomb's exploding. **However, in the DS version, the name of the Achievement is Demolitioneer, so it doesn't apply in that version. *Unlike the Jalapeno, the Cherry Bomb is a flameless explosive, which means that it will not destroy trails left by Zombonis or thaw frozen zombies. *This is one of the four Plants with multiple heads, the others being the Threepeater, the Twin Sunflower, and the Split Pea. But Split Pea says that his second head is a large growth like head. *It is also the only plant that defenitivly has two personalities according to the Almanac (but it's not sure if Twin Sunflower has two personalities). **This sort of multi-personalities is called Alter ego. *If you look closely, the bigger cherry has 2 teeth. *The Cherry Bomb, the Starfruit, the Melon-pult and the Winter Melon are the only plants that are fruits. *It is the third plant that the player will receive (after beating level 1-2). *On the online version, it looks like Cherry Bomb has a longer range. Its range in the online version seems to be 3x5. *The total number of teeth is 3. Also, the Cherry Bomb has 3 leaves. *Somehow, Cherry Bombs in the Online version and the Online Hacked version of Plants vs Zombies can't destroy Dynamite, but the Dynamite can destroy the Cherry Bombs. Gallery Cherry Bomb2.png|A Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Seed.jpg|Cherry Bomb Seed Packet in the iPad version Cherryexplosion.PNG|The Explosion of Cherry Bomb Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb seed 2.JPG|You got a Cherry Bomb 86px-PvZ_Cherry_Bomb.jpg|Seed Packet from game Cherry_Bomb.png|Cherry Bomb in Almanac Cherry-Bomb.gif|Cherry Bomb File:Cardboard_Cherry_Bomb.jpg|Cardboard Cherry Bomb IMG_1959.PNG|Headless zombie silohuette See Also *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon *Ice-shroom *Hypno-shroom Category:Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Anti-air Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Offensive Plants